1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs, chargers, and charge systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices such as portable phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers are widely used, batteries for supplying power to operate the portable electronic devices are vigorously researched. In addition, chargers for charging the batteries are also researched to charge the batteries efficiently and stably.